official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas County, Georgia
Douglas County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 132,403. Major roads Interstate 20 US Route 78 US Route 278 Georgia State Route 5 Georgia State Route 6 Georgia State Route 8 Georgia State Route 8 Connector Georgia State Route 61 Georgia State Route 70 Georgia State Route 92 Georgia State Route 154 Georgia State Route 166 Geography Adjacent counties Fulton County (east and south) Paulding County (north) Cobb County (northeast) Carroll County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 46.31% White (61,315) 41.14% Black or African American (54,470) 8.85% Hispanic or Latino (11,717) 3.70% Other (4,901) 12.5% (16,550) of Douglas County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Historically one of the safer counties in the Atlanta metro, Douglas County's theft and murder rates have been on the increase in recent years due to growth in addition to proximity to South Atlanta, and it's beginning to cause concern among residents. The county reported 62 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 4.47 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Douglasville - 30,961 CDPs Lithia Springs - 15,491 Unincorporated communities Beulah Bill Arp Chapel Hill Fairplay Fouts Mill Hannah McWhorter Tributary White City Winston Climate Fun facts * While it's a bit of a tornado prone county, Douglas has mostly been spared from more violent tornadoes, with exceptions here and there like the F4 that hit Douglasville on December 29th, 1979, however, that is the last F4 or F5 tornado to strike the county. * The act creating Douglas County provided that in November 1870, voters of the new county would elect county officers, and vote to select the site of the county seat. In the election, some voters chose a site near the center of the county, but a larger number voted for the settlement known as "Skinned Chestnut" or "Skin(t) Chestnut," based on a Creek Indian landmark tree. The courthouse commissioners chose this site as county seat and proceeded to sell lots and build a courthouse. It later changed its name to Douglasville. A group of citizens filed suit against the commissioners. The case ultimately went to the Supreme Court of Georgia, which ruled against the commissioners. Both sides agreed to postpone further action until the route of the Georgia Western Railroad through Douglas County was determined. The General Assembly enacted legislation on Feb. 28, 1874, directing that an election be held on Apr. 7, 1874, to determine the location of the county seat—but with the provision that the site be located on the Georgia Western Railroad. In the election, voters confirmed Douglasville as the county seat. On Feb. 25, 1875, the General Assembly incorporated Douglasville. * Sunday night on January 9, 2011, right after Douglasville's first white Christmas in decades, a snowstorm developed over Douglas County and caused as much as 8 inches of snow in the area. The storm closed grocery stores, the courthouse, and Arbor Place Mall until that Wednesday January 12. Schools were closed the entire second week of January. * The county has suffered through numerous ice storms throughout the years. The ice storms bring everything to a stand still in the area due to the lack of equipment to deal with the problem and drastic amounts of power outages. Some of the worst ice storms were in 1938, 1994, 1998, 2000, 2005, and 2010. Category:Georgia Counties